


Stirring Up Trouble

by HouseDadam



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, DDLG, Dom/sub, F/M, Food, House Dadam, Impact Play, Rey is a bratty brat, Round Robin, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, You'll never look at a wooden spoon the same, daddy dom, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseDadam/pseuds/HouseDadam
Summary: An impromptu horny round robin in which Rey provokes Ben when he’s in the middle of cooking dinner, and she gets a lesson from the wooden spoon in his hand.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Stirring Up Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the House Dadam writers who helped out with our impromptu round robin! Lots of fun...
> 
> Artwork by Stravrogin @CPongetti (http://bit.ly/3ueARVB). Many thanks for allowing us to use your amazing art.  
> A special thank you to Lynsey | Telcontarian for the moodboard.  
> Beta reading by LexiRayne.  
> Participants include Lynsey | Telcontarian, Johanna | Lady of Reylo, Flame | aneighthdomain, DOmme like the first time! | LexiRayne2187, BenecHOE, & Kira Kaiev.  
> Other helpful people: JadedWarrior, TMWillson3--thanks to you both.  
> If we've missed anyone, please let us know. We appreciate all our Dadams.

Lynsey | Telcontarian

“I just wanted to cook you a nice dinner.”

Ben smacks Rey’s hand with the wooden spoon.

“Don’t touch; it’s hot.”

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

“This is a stove, Rey, not a toy. If you’re going to act like a child…”

Lynsey | Telcontarian

Ben bends Rey over the kitchen counter and spanks her five times in quick succession with the wooden spoon.

Flame | aneighthdomain

“Count them,” he demands, intent on taking his time with this round.

“One… two… three...” 

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

He raises the spoon again before asking, "Had enough, Kitten?"

Rey straightens up, chin raised.

Flame | aneighthdomain

She looks Ben straight in the eye as she reaches for the pot, bratty smirk on her lips.

DOmme like the first time! | LexiRayne2187

She dips two fingers into the simmering sauce and pops them into her mouth petulantly.

Ben glares. He specifically told her it was too hot.

As her fingers slip slowly from between her pouty lips, he can see the red of a minor burn. That’s exactly why he’d warned her.

“Rey…” he says warningly.

“I’m hungry, Daddy. Aren’t you going to feed me?”

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

Her smart mouth always gets her in trouble.

"Oh, I see," he murmurs. "Never enough for my kitten."

Kira Kaiev

She whimpers as he pulls her skirt up and rips her panties off. He runs the spoon along the already reddened flesh.

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

‘Ohhhh shit,’ she thinks to herself. Panties off. He is serious this time. 

Rey looks around and sucks in a breath.

"Status," Ben barks.

"Green," she whispers.

Kira Kaiev

"Good girl," he answers her with a low satisfied rumble that makes her gasp in anticipation. 

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

"Better hold onto the table, Kitten," he warns.

Kira Kaiev

She grasps the table tightly and closes her eyes. He brings the spoon down swiftly, and she cries out. Then he runs a hand over the abused flesh, soothing it. A finger runs along her drenched slit, and he purrs, "I think you're enjoying this, Rey..."

Flame | aneighthdomain

“Of course not, Daddy.” She looks over her shoulder at him. “That would be naughty.”

Kira Kaiev

He chuckles at her and wraps a hand in her hair, forcing her back down on the table. "Four more, count them."

Before he brings down the spoon, he leans over and whispers in her ear, "Status?"

"Green,” she gasps.

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

And again, the hard spoon descends, leaving a hot sting and warm burn behind. Perfect.

“One!”

Flame | aneighthdomain

Another loud smack and Rey squeals, the edge of the table biting into her palms as she grips it tightly. “Two!”

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

Deep breath. One big paw holds her shoulders in place. Rey rests her cheek on the table. "Again, Daddy. Do it again."

Kira Kaiev

He leans his body over her, pressing her into the table. “I intend to, Kitten.”

She feels his hot breath in her ear as the hand holding her shoulders snakes down to her soaked entrance. His fingers lightly tease her and she wriggles against him, but he holds her steady. Abruptly, he pulls away. “Here we go.”

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

"Can I come, Daddy? I'm so close," she whimpers. She rocks her hips forward.

"Maybe later, if you're good," he murmurs absently, running his hands over her lovely red bottom.

Lynsey | TelcontarianToday at 12:30 PM

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Kitten?" he rumbles, the tips of his hair ghosting over her skin, and his voice like sinful honey in her ear. "You're still a bad girl, aren't you?”

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

“Ahhhh.” Of course, she is.

Lynsey | Telcontarian

Rey whimpers, clenching her thighs together.

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

Her slick runs down her legs.

"A couple more, I think," he says.

Lynsey | Telcontarian

She wriggles her bottom enticingly, teeth biting into the delicate flesh of her lower lip as she casts Ben a smoldering look over her shoulder. "Yes, Daddy."

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

He raises his arm once more and smartly spanks her again, marking her as his own.

Flame | aneighthdomain

Rey bites her lip and tries to hold back a satisfied chuckled. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I lost count.”

Lynsey | Telcontarian

Ben sighed, rolling his eyes at her brattiness, but Rey could see the hint of mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Looks like I'll need to start over."

Lynsey | Telcontarian

His fingers briefly dip inside her dripping center, groaning when he feels Rey clench around him. "Fuck, Rey, you're soaked. Think you can take three more, sweetheart? Then I'll bend you over this counter and fuck you till you scream."

Flame | aneighthdomain

“Fuck, yes, Daddy!” she cries breathlessly.

Kira Kaiev

She keeps begging frantically, almost incoherently, “Daddy! Please, please!”

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

He snaps the spoon on the tender flesh where her bottom meets her thigh:

Once, twice, and a third time.

Rey pounds a fist on the table.

Ben drops the spoon on the floor and pulls out his dick. He can’t wait another minute to have her.

Kira Kaiev

He runs his massive swollen cock along her slit. Teasing her and covering himself in her arousal. He lines himself up and pushes in slowly while leaning over her and pinning her wrists in one hand, then sheathing himself inside her with one quick stroke.

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

Rey mewls with delight, rearing back on his dick. He snaps his hips into hers.

Kira Kaiev

She cries out as he relentlessly fucks her into the table.

“Beg. Beg to come on my cock,” he growls as he reaches around and rubs her swollen little clit.

Lynsey | Telcontarian

"Is this what you wanted, sweetheart?" he grunts, eyes rolling back in his head at the exquisite feeling of her silken channel encasing his cock like a glove. “Did you deliberately tease me, knowing that you would be punished and then get to come on a nice thick cock?”

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

"Yes, Daddy, yes. Please let me come, please." Rey was willing to beg any day of the week to feel this man's dick inside her, his fingers on her clit, and his hand smacking her ass.

Lynsey | Telcontarian

"Going to fill you up with so much cum. Would you like that, Rey?" She clenches around him once more, a high whine escaping from her lips. "God, you're a fucking dream. You take my cock so well."

Kira Kaiev

“Yes, Daddy, please...”

He continues to take her roughly. He lets go of her wrists and wraps his hand in her hair, pulling up, forcing her to arch her back. “Come on, Kitten, you can do better than that. BEG.”

Johanna | Lady of Reylo

"Daddy, please, please, please, Daddy. I'll be so good for you. I will." Rey is beside herself with need. She’s almost there, it’s within reach, and she can feel it building deep inside her. And then, And then.... 

Kira Kaiev

He leans over and orders softly, "Come."

A final press on her clit and Rey lets go, shaking as she comes. "Daddy!"

Flame | aneighthdomain

Groaning, Ben tries to fuck her through it, but her fluttering and clenching muscles drag his own orgasm out of him and he is filling her with his spend just like he told her he would.

Kira Kaiev

Rey melts into the table as she comes down. Ben rests for a moment, laying on top of her before gently picking her up in his arms, careful of her bruised sensitive flesh. “Alright, sweetheart?” He kisses her forehead.

Flame | aneighthdomain

Rey’s legs shake slightly, and she feels relaxed and limp as a noodle. “Yes, Daddy,” she mumbles. “I’m very good.”

benicihoe

Rey always thinks the best part of this type of relationship is subspace, and Ben always gets her there. It's as if nothing can touch her, floating on a cloud that only consists of them both, and she never wants to come down.

Kira Kaiev 

He places her gently on their bed and wipes her with a warm cloth. He turns her on her stomach and continues to clean her, paying particular attention to the sensitive areas between her legs and thighs. 

He groans in admiration when he sees her red ass, bruises already forming and marking her as his. He opens his bedside table and gets out soothing ointment, applying it generously over her ass and thighs. He wraps her in a plush robe and tucks her into bed. He leaves for only a moment and returns with a glass of cold water, placing it within reach on her nightstand. He strokes her hair. 

“Need anything else, baby?” 

She blinks up at him with sated sleepy eyes and shakes her head. 

He smiles affectionately at her. “All right.” He kisses her gently. “You rest. I'm going to finish making dinner. I’ll bring it to you when it’s ready.” 

She smiles and settles into bed.

“Yes, Daddy.” 


End file.
